The Price is Right Timeline/Season 20
Season 20 (1991-1992) Pricing game calendar for Season 20, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (809):''' September 9-13 * Monday show features the debut of Swap Meet. * All shows this week feature several clips from the first 19 seasons and possibly the early 20th season. * In Monday's opening spiel, the line, "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with, "The first show of our 20th year on CBS!" * Monday show's opening titles are "20th Anniversary Week", "TV's Longest Running Game Show", and "Let's Celebrate!". * By Monday, the curtains behind the audience have been un-reversed; they are now ordered green-red-blue-orange-green-red-blue-orange-green. * On Monday, Rod introduces Bob with, "And now, here is the star of The Price Is Right, beginning his record-breaking 20th year, Bob Barker!" * On all shows this week, the set is decorated for the start of the new season. * On all shows this week, Madonna's "Holiday" or Kool and the Gang's "Celebrate" is played during the credits. * On Monday, Mark Goodson appears before the first Item up for Bids, coming around on the Turntable surrounded by all four Beauties. * Monday show features what Bob has called his two most embarrassing moments on The Price Is Right: spinning the Big Wheel for contestant Juanita and not getting it all the way around; and Juanita subsequently asking, "Would you like me to try it again?" * On Monday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * Tuesday show has the first appearance of the second Money Game board. * On Tuesday, before the final contestant call down, Bob and Rod pay tribute to Johnny Olson. * By Thursday, a clock has been added to the Switcheroo board. * On Thursday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * On Friday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 2 (810):' September 16-20 * Tuesday show is the first show ''taped with the new Money Game board. * Starting on Wednesday, with the first taped playing of Swap Meet, and lasting for only two or three weeks, the Beauties hold the game's price tags as they do in Most Expensive. This staging was not seen on the season premiere, as that week of shows was taped out of order. '''Week 3 (811):''' September 23-27 '''Week 4 (812):''' September 30-October 4 '''Week 5 (813):''' October 7-10, December 17 * Originally scheduled for October 7-11. * On Wednesday, Make Your Move is played for a car. '''Week 6 (814):''' October 14-18 * Tuesday show features a contestant who has come to be known as "Perpetual Motion Marilyn." She cannot stand still while playing Bump, and Bob and the Beauties all end up imitating her toward the end of the game. Bob imitates her again after the ticket plug at the end of the first Showcase Showdown, which she wins. * Tuesday show also features contestant Melanie, who is frequently seen on clip shows mauling Bob after winning Most Expensive. '''Week 7 (815):''' October 21-25 '''Week 8 (816):''' October 28-November 1 '''Week 9 (817):''' November 4-8 * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 10 (818):''' November 11-15 * On Thursday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * Thursday show features well-known contestant Mohini, who, despite Bob's best efforts, completely fails to understand Super Ball!!, throwing all of her balls overhand instead of rolling them up the ramp. One of her balls rolls back down, and Bob uses it to re-demonstrate the proper technique before she throws the superball. He then decides (in vain) to let Mohini toss an extra practice ball and hurts his shin on the game while attempting to retrieve a ball from inside of it for her. The entire segment of the show lasts 12 minutes and 30 seconds. * On Thursday, contestant Michelle manages to win Dice Game without having to make any decisions, rolling 6, 1, the fourth number, and 1. '''Week 11 (819):''' November 18-22 * Wednesday show features the final playing of Bump. * On Thursday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * On Thursday, in a fairly rare occurrence, the second half's only car is offered in the fourth game. '''Week 12 (820):''' November 25-27 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 13 (821):' December 2-6 * On Monday, Race Game is still using its original race music. * At this time, Safe Crackers is believed to still be using ''The Pink Panther, and Switcheroo is believed to still be using its original think cue. * In Monday's Hole in One, Janice does the inspiration putt; the ball is headed away from the hole before it turns out of nowhere and goes straight in. Bob, Janice, and Holly spend nearly two minutes trying and failing to figure out how it happened. After the commercial, before Rod calls the next contestant, Paul Alter does an instant replay of the shot for Bob and Janice. '''Week 14 (822):''' December 9-13 '''Week 15 (823):''' December 16 * Only one show, on Monday; Tuesday has the delayed October 11 episode, and reruns air on Wednesday-Friday. '''Week 16 (824):''' December 25 * Christmas week; only one show, on Wednesday. * On Christmas, CBS airs two episodes of The Price Is Right -- the day's show in the morning, and a rerun of the half-hour February 20, 1990 episode in the afternoon. '''Week 17 (825):''' January 6-10 * On Monday, the Big Wheel's scoreboard still arches out over the contestant's head. * On Monday, Switcheroo is played with the remix of the "Celebrity Charades" theme from the Kennedy version. '''Week 18 (826):''' January 13-17 * By Wednesday, Race Game has adopted its current race music. '''Week 19 (827):''' January 20-24 * In Monday's Any Number, a display of appliances is lowered from the ceiling far too fast; it ends up bouncing off the floor, causing the appliances to fly all over the place. * On Thursday, Grand Game's intro music is still the Dawson version of the Family Feud theme. '''Week 20 (828):''' January 27-31 * Friday show features the debut of Pick-a-Number. * Friday show is the ceremonial 4,000th episode; in reality, it is the 3,992nd episode. '''Week 21 (829):''' February 3-7 * On Tuesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 22 (830):''' February 10-14 * By Tuesday, Safe Crackers has begun using the "think" music from the Kennedy version. * Wednesday show is the real episode #4,000. * On Thursday, Make Your Move is played for a car. '''Week 23 (831):''' February 17-21 * Friday show was not aired on the East Coast until May 12. * On Wednesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 24 (832):''' February 24-28 * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode. * Tuesday's opening spiel is, "Here it comes! A special, 30-minute edition of television's most exciting show! The fabulous Price Is Right!" * On Tuesday, Pick-a-Number is played for a car. * On Tuesday, the consolation prize plugs occur at the beginning of the Showcase; they end with, "And now, here's Bob Barker with our fabulous Showcases!" * Thursday show features the debut of Switch?. * Thursday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * On Friday show, contestant Toni is believed to have cheated to win 3 Strikes + by looking in the bag on her last draw. * For several playings after Toni's episode, 3 Strikes uses white strike chips with red Xs to make it harder to differentiate the strikes from the numbers. * After Toni's episode, 3 Strikes + is not played again for the rest of the season. '''Week 25 (833):''' March 2 & 6 * Only two shows, on Monday and Friday. '''Week 26 (834):''' March 9 & 13 * Only two shows, on Monday and Friday. * On Friday, Bob lets contestant Brian do the ticket plug. '''Week 27 (835):''' March 16-20 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Wednesday, 1 Right Price, which is played for two trips, is staged with one trip flat behind Door #2 and the other behind Door #3; the game's podiums are placed on the stage between the two doors. '''Week 28 (836):''' March 23-27 * Friday show features the debut of Buy or Sell. * On Thursday, for the first time in the history of the hour format, three of the first four contestants remain in Contestants' Row for the entire episode, with all six pricing game players coming from the same spot. This would not occur again for 27 years. * Friday show's rerun on August 10 is edited to remove all references to Buy or Sell being a new game. * For approximately the first year of its existence, Buy or Sell's tote board is frequently moved to different positions around the stage before its current staging is settled on; on the first playing, it is beside the third prize, near Door #3. '''Week 29 (837):''' March 30-April 3 * On Friday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * By the end of March, Switcheroo is believed to have adopted its second "think" cue. '''Week 30 (838):''' April 6-10 '''Week 31 (839):''' April 13-17 '''Week 32 (840):''' April 20-24 * On Wednesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 33 (841):''' April 27-May 1 * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 34 (842):''' May 4 & 8 * Only two shows, on Monday and Friday. * Starting on Friday, Janice is briefly absent from the show; this may have been when she went to Russia to investigate the long-ago disappearance of her first husband. '''Week 35 (843):''' May 11 & 15 * Only two shows, on Monday and Friday. '''Week 36 (844):''' May 18-22 '''Week 37 (845):''' May 25-29 * On Tuesday, Carol Burnett stops by the studio at the beginning of Act 6. * On Wednesday, the colored strips on the frames of the Big Doors become gold, as do the green borders of the Turntable wall; additionally, the Turntable gets a new, red carpet. * On Wednesday, Janice returns. '''Week 38 (846):''' June 1-5 * On Wednesday show, Ray Combs appears to promote The New Family Feud Challenge and help model the sixth Item up for Bids. * On Wednesday show, Bob is still using his silver microphone. '''Week 39 (847):''' June 8-12 * In Monday's Buy or Sell, the scoreboard is known to have been behind the second prize. '''Week 40 (848): June 22-26 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * During Thursday's Hole in One, Ray Combs appears to promote The New Family Feud Challenge and perform the inspiration putt. Category:Timelines